


let it slip

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2020, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave meet together on lowas, Dave has something important he needs to tell John.For JohnDave Week 2020 - Day 1 Sburb
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	let it slip

John drives his hammer into yet another one of those stupid imps and crushes it instantly, ever since he turned god teir, nothing in the game was challenging at all. He was on the land of wind and shade, waiting for Dave to come over. Dave had something important that he wanted to tell him and John just spent a good ten minutes clearing out the area to make sure they wouldn't be confronted during the conversation. John was so sure it was going to be Dave asking for more boonbucks.

John: AH!

Dave just appeared right behind him. John smacked Dave in the arm.

Dave: yo

John: don't you just sneak up behind me and then say "yo!"

Dave: fuck dude

Dave: id be willing to argue with you

Dave: but i aint got the time

John: oh... okay.

John: so what's this about?

Dave: did rose tell you about our plan yet

John: oh.

John: yeah...

Dave: im probably gonna go with her

Dave: and after that

Dave: rezi told me she doesnt see anything on the timeline for us

John: then...

John: maybe you shouldn't go...

John: maybe it's a sign we're in a doomed timeline.

Dave: then what does it matter if i die

John: dave...

John: this was the first time i've ever seen you in real life...

Dave:

John: and you ask me that.

Dave: john

Dave: come on

John: no, dave.

John: i don't want you to act like your death doesn't matter.

John: just

John: just the thought of that scares me...

Dave: come on john

Dave: we need to make sure at least some of us get through this

Dave: and i need to make sure rose can

Dave: you know

Dave: do what she needs to

John: i understand that...

John: i just don't think it's the best idea to jump into this without thinking.

Dave: dude

Dave: this is rose's plan were talking about

John: i just...

John: why do you have to go too?

John: she's capable of doing all of this on her own.

Dave: didn't she give up her strife specibus so you could scratch the disk with one of her needles?

John: yeah...

John: but that doesn't mean she can't fight.

John: i can give you-

Dave: john

Dave: we cant stop things now

Dave: whatever the timeline is going to be

Dave: we have to live it

Instantly, John wraps his arms around Dave. He sobs into Dave's suit. Dave was completely stiff, it took him a solid minute before he loosened up and then wrapped his arms around John.

John was sobbing.

John: i don't

John: *sob*

John: want you to go

Dave: i know

Dave: i know

John's glasses was forced up as he wiped his tears into Dave's button up. Dave held onto John... His best friend... crying about losing his closest teammate and going on with an immortal life without him. Dave's hoping, praying... that John eventually sees Dave's sacrifice as a gift. Dave might not make it through, and maybe at this point... he doesn't want to. John and Jade can go on together and live besides each other, ruling over a universe they create and caring for whatever people live there. Dave can live on in memory, in spirit. Dave doesn't need to live an immortal life with his best friend... he doesn't need to ever confess he always wanted more and living without the chance of ever be with John as a partner, as a lover... is so painful. Dave can't picture becoming immortal and living on without any hope of living with John as a lover. Even with all of John's tears, Dave sees this being the best way through this. Dave needs to just give up on all hope and move on to create a perfect universe, blessed by John.


End file.
